


Chapter 3: Strange Feeling

by KachiDaze772



Series: The Ultimate Duo : Spinel & Steven [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachiDaze772/pseuds/KachiDaze772
Summary: After the long mission with no action at all, Steven begins to sleep and he has a *interesting* Dream





	Chapter 3: Strange Feeling

After searching, the team finally regrouped and none of them couldn’t find anything and Amethyst is excited to finally rest  
“Welp, there’s nothing weird going on in the Kindergarten, time to head back”  
“Wait shouldn’t we take anot-”  
“No” Garnet interrupted Pearl. “Clearly there’s nothing happening, we might as well head back”  
“U-uh ...Alright” Pearl agreed 

As the crystal gems warped out of the Kindergarten back to the temple, Spinel had to go back to the Diamonds since they needed entertainment and such  
“Bye Steven! I had fun!” Spinel said and she began walking back to the warp pad  
“Buh Baiiii” Steven replied as he was somewhat tried (even for a 100% gem)  
Spinel took the last seconds and flashed Steven a smile before a beam of light transferred her back into Homeworld 

“Well, time to hit the hay, night night” Amethyst yawned as she headed for her room  
“Well goodnight to you guys” Garnet told Pearl and Steven as she walked into her room  
Pearl yawned and was about to tell Steven good night until Steven asked a question

“Huh? What’s that Steven?”  
“.......Do you still think my mom is a good person?”  
“Oh uhh…” Pearl was surprised that Steven asked, shocked even. She knew there was no way out of this so she figured she might as well tell the truth  
“Well uhhh….eermmm,” Pearl struggled to find an answer  
“You don’t have to answer Pearl if it’s that personal” Steven sighed  
“No no no, it’s fine. Truth is, I don’t know what to think of your mother anymore, Steven. I loved her and all but no doubt about it, she put us through many pains.”  
“Oh..Uh, thanks for telling me Pearl.” Steven said  
“Yeah...no problem, Steven.”

After that somewhat awkward conversation with Pearl, Steven went upstairs feeling a bit heated but he shrugged it off and decided to sleep since he was tired after all.  
“Even though I’m a gem, I still need some slee-” Steven yawned than his body plopped down on his bed

Then Steven opened his eyes and he noticed that his surroundings were black space.  
“WHA!?!?! HOW THE HE-Oh wait..I’m dreaming.” Steven thought himself  
“So, this is rather one of my stranger dreams I had…”  
“Seems like there’s nothing to do….”  
Steven then closed his eyes and since he’s close to the deadly feeling of BOREDOM, he thought to himself. But there is only one thing in his mind

“Hm...What the hell?”  
“Spinel...how are you in my dreams?”  
“Unless...I’m in your dreams? No no, it couldn’t be, I doubt you’re sleeping right now heh heh.”  
As Steven tries to process what’s going on right now, his eyes and his attention for that matter shifts on Spinel.  
“Mmm...Spinel does look cute. Heh I remember her default mode, she was clingy and a bit annoying but she was fun, I have to admit”  
“But I think I prefer her current look. But still, I don’t see why mom left her for 6,000 years, she could’ve been a good fighter especially with her rejuvenator skills.”  
Steven then floated around in the black space to see the back side of Spinel  
After minutes of examining Spinel, strange feelings begins to overwhelm Steven  
“Wow….Spinel has a nice ass….WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?”  
“I can’t think like that, Spinel is a friend…”

Then a beeping noise begins to vibrate around the black empty space, interrupting Steven’s thinking.  
“Huh? Where’s that coming from?”  
Then the black empty space begins to fade away as well as Spinel in his dreams leaving Steven to wake up  
“WHA! Oh...the dream ended.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this you obviously took time to read this or you probably skipped through; Uh thanks either way lol, it's fun to write this


End file.
